epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/I'm ending this
Never thought I would be making one if these blogs, no, it's not a leaving blog, that would be to easy for you guys now wouldn't it be, this is more like a changing blog, a blog where I tell you what's gunna go on with me for now on until a certain point. You all know I'm the punching bag if the wiki, I'm made fun of everyday by almost everybody, I get as much respect as a new user does, nothing I do matters, but even though my future wife can be made fun of, my future child can be made fun of, you know, the 2 people I'll be protecting for my entire life, please have mercy I make a Blog giving a few users character qualities that isn't really supposed to be them, maybe the parodies I take an hour or two of my day out to make, cause apparently I make those for more reasons to make fun of me, must be the fights I seem to always start, lets not forget about those, even though I'm having a hard time remembering them, maybe it's because I'm a "Jackass" since I guess I make fun of everybody everyday, all the time right? That's what I've been told, it even got me banned from FourStars, not like I need that wiki. So here's the main subject of this blog, I will no longer be the punching bag of people who most are younger than me, everything I've done before will stop until a certain point in this wikis history, but for now, No more Niggas, no more Parodies, no more raps, no more taking the abuse you people give me, you will no longer be making fun of me like you used to, cause I will not respond like the before nice guy (or some people would say scumbag) Wachow. I'll treat you guys like I do classmates, cause that's how you treat me, except you guys can't punch me or anything. And this goes for mostly you Night, I don't want to here anything from you anymore, Im tired of you making fun of me when I would say a normal comment, when I make a simple mistake, whenever I do something wrong, you are the last person I want to hear from. This blog is to not start fights, I'm simply making sure you all know of the new me, I was told I need to make decisions by myself, fine, whenever that comes up, sure, ill do it by myself, I was told to be more serious, here you go, more serious, it's what you wanted it what you'll get. That's it for now, not leaving, maybe when Coupe comes back I might be back to normal, until and even after then, find a new person to make fun, cause I'm getting closer to losing it with you guys every day, I've given you all respect, I don't make fun of any of you, it's time for me to get that in return. This is the new Wachow, I expect you to deal with it. Category:Blog posts